Let Me
by On the Darker Side
Summary: After a little incident at Lux, Lucifer gets injured because Chloe was around. She insists on taking care of it, since he refuses to go to a hospital. She sees his scars again, and remembers his vulnerability the first time she saw them and tried to touch them. Maybe all he needs is someone to touch him gently... Rated M for smut.


**A/N: **So, this is a little smut piece revolving around Lucifer's scars from seasons 1-2. I wrote this as a little present for my friend x-Luniana-x here. The little freak is really into those scars ;) Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lucifer was not one to allow anything but freedom of choice into his club. It was, after all, the philosophy that had him thrown out of Heaven and damned to Hell. When he had been making his rounds through the busy club, he had noticed two individuals talking in a corner. At first, the situation looked controlled, a possible misunderstanding between lovers, the usual. However, the mood changed when the woman started shaking her head, the man taking hold of her upper arms in a vice grip.

He placed his cup down on the nearest table, approaching the two slowly, listening in to the noises coming from that direction. He suspicions were correct as he heard the muttered refusals, growing more and more frantic, from the woman as her eyes filled with tears. Lucifer's anger bubbled over once he saw the man pull her from the wall only to slam her back into it. He quickened his pace, grabbing the man once he was in reach, and throwing him against the adjacent wall.

Lucifer held him by the shoulder with one hand, the other wrapping around the man's throat, lifting him up slightly. He squeezed, just enough pressure to make it difficult for him to breathe. "How do you like being slammed into a wall, hm?" he asked through clenched teeth. He eyed the man up and down, bathing in the fear rolling off of him. "What is it with you men laying hands on women in anger?"

"You need to mind your business, man," the guy croaked out, his hands struggling to get Lucifer off of him. His shoes were scrapping against the ground, trying to stay on his toes to avoid losing his airway completely.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, looking at the man incredulously. "That's where you're wrong. Everything that happens in here _is_ my business." He wanted to crush the guy. He wanted to give him something to be afraid of every time he closed his eyes. However, he was a firm believer in the punishment fitting the crime, and while he was detestable, Lucifer hadn't seen him do anything worth life-long fear. He settled for lowering the man down and shoving him to the side. He watched as he gripped his throat, coughing as he was able to breathe unhindered once again. "Now, get out of my site and never come here again. If you do, you'll regret it."

He turned his back on him, his attention going to the woman still standing against the wall. He could see the relief on her features, but she still looked pretty shaken up. She gave Lucifer a small smile, rubbing her hands up and down her arms, comforting herself. He lifted his arm, reaching out for her to take his hand and he saw her eyes go wide, her mouth opening as she gasped. He looked at her quizzically before he felt something hit his back.

When he first felt the cool blade slice through his skin, he had been shocked, confounded as to how that was possible. In an instant, a text message from twenty minutes prior flew to the front of his mind: _I'm on my way_. The Detective must be here. It's the only way. That, or this poor sod had found a Hell-forged blade. Lucifer turned around, his eyes wide in rage as he stared at the man responsible. He looked horrified at himself himself, almost surprised by his own actions as he held the blade in front of him. Lucifer was about to lunge forward when a familiar scent stopped him in his tracks.

"LAPD. Drop the weapon and get down on your knees," she had said, loud enough to be heard over the music, voice calm and firm. Lucifer turned around to see his Detective standing, gun at the ready, pointed right for the guy behind him.

"I'd listen," he spat out, straightening his suit jacket. "Take it from me, she's a good shot." Lucifer smirked at the man before walking towards Chloe. He stood in his usual space, directly behind her, watching the bastard drop the pocket knife and fall to the floor. She felt his hands press at her sides, patting her down. "Where is your Taser?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, reaching behind her to grab her cuffs. "I didn't bring it," she replied, turning to face her disappointed partner. "You can't tase someone after they have surrendered, Lucifer." She cuffed the guy behind his back, keeping her knee between his shoulder blades as she did so. She recited his Miranda rights and forced him to sit on the ground next to her. She reached into her pocket, grabbing her phone to notify the station of her arrest. She watched her partner walk over to the woman who was being harassed. He placed his hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to sit in a booth and wait for the other officers to arrive to take her statement. Chloe never had any idea what was going on in his head, but he really was a good person, even if he never admitted it.

* * *

Once all of the police had cleared, taking both the man and the woman back to the station to get their statements. A few witnesses were questioned, as well as Lucifer. While he was talking to one of the uniformed officers, Chloe noticed the way his jacket was buckled strangely against his back. As he shifted, she could see the long line of cut material, smooth edges barely noticeable from a distance. Chloe hadn't seen anything happen between the man and Lucifer, she was only able to see Lucifer about to attack. She hurried over to him as soon as the uniformed officer walked away, gently grabbing his arm.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you were hurt," she admonished, turning him around to get a better look at his back. She could see the cut material of the suit jacket, the white shirt underneath was also cut, that's when she say the blood staining the white material. She could see his skin poking out, a long, neat line going in a diagonal from his right shoulder towards the left side of his lower back. The guy had slashed at him, at least he didn't stab him.

"Oh, right," Lucifer acknowledge, his voice in a high quip. "It's nothing, no bother." He tried to turn to face her, but she grabbed his shoulders, holding him in place.

"Lucifer, this isn't nothing," she retorted, raising her voice. She ran her hand down along his back, her finger touching the incision and making him flinch. "You probably need stitches. Come on, I'll take you to the hospital."

"I don't think so, Detective," Lucifer said, pulling his arm away from her as she tried to lead him towards the door. She rolled her eyes, huffing out air as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't do hospitals. I'll be fine."

"Are you going to make me drag you to my car?" she asked, her face expression pure annoyance. She was tapping her foot on the ground, waiting for him to cave and follow her. Unlikely.

"Well, you could always try," he suggested, licking along his bottom lip. That earned him another eye roll and a scoff.

Chloe narrowed her eyes towards her partner, biting her lip between her teeth in deep thought, unable to see the Lucifer's reaction to it. "Fine, but let me look at it. At least let me clean it," she argued, her arms falling to her sides in compromise.

It was Lucifer's turn to sigh and roll his eyes. He turned away from her towards his private elevator, motioning for her to follow. Chloe hurried behind him, happy with herself for getting him to agree to something he didn't want to do, even if it wasn't exactly what she had hoped. They rode up to the penthouse in silence. Once inside, Lucifer strode over to the bar, grabbing two glasses and pouring a generous amount of whiskey into each.

"So, nurse Decker, I'm all yours," he said, handing her a glass. She could see his smirk through the glass as he took a sip. She tried to deny the way her body reacted when he looked at her like that. His eyes always had a teasing glint in them, one that made her knees a little weak and her body temperature rise a little.

"Have any first-aid supplies?" she asked, sipping from her own glass. The look he gave her was somewhere between _really_ and _are you serious. _

"Immortal, remember?" he asked, a serious expression on his features. "Well, until you show up, anyways." He finished, almost at a whisper. She ignored him, choosing to go back to the basics: warm, soapy water.

"I just need a bowl, soap, and a rag," she said, taking a few steps away from him and looking around the main room for what she was looking for.

"Bowl at the bar, the rest in the bathroom," he answered, walking over to stand next to the piano in the center of the room as Chloe found a suitable bowl behind the bar.

"Okay, take your jacket and shirt off, I'll be right back," she yelled over her shoulder as she walked towards his bathroom with a bowl in her hand. She didn't turn around. She knew exactly the expression he would have on his face. She smiled, shaking her head and turning into the ridiculously large bathroom.

"I'm much easier to get naked than this, Detective," he yelled out, carefully peeling out of his upper layers as the cut to his back stuck to the fabric. Another perfectly good suit ruined in her presence.

"Your pants better still be on," she warned, carefully walking back into the room with the bowl full of sudsy water and a clean cloth. She had one eye barely open, although she wouldn't _hate_ it if she did catch a slight peek at him.

"You can open your eyes, Detective," Lucifer started, arrogance laced in his tone. "The not-so-little devil is still tucked away." She could hear him laugh a little. It was silly. She had seen him naked a couple of times, it was nothing she hadn't seen.

Chloe made a point of opening her eyes, watching him spin around slowly, showing her just how clothed his bottom half was. With his shirt off, she could clearly see the slash on his back. It was long, but didn't look too deep. There was fresh and partially dried blood at the edges of the cut, a few lines of blood trailing down towards his pants. The fresh wound wasn't the most alarming mar to his skin. The two large, crescent-shaped scars adorning the skin next to his scapulae stood out even more. She could still remember the first time she had seen them, the first time she had seen him naked, as well. Lucifer's nonchalant attitude to her asking about them. His playful side melted away when she had just barely brushed them with her fingertips. She could still feel his grip around her wrist, the fear and shame in his too-dark eyes.

She had probably stared too long, she could see Lucifer's expression change as he quickly turned himself to face her. "So, nurse Decker, where would you like your patient?" he asked, a face smile spread on his lips. Chloe thought about the situation for a second, opting for him to stand, bent forward slightly

"Just put your hands on top of the piano and bend down a little," she said, placing the bowl of water on top of the black surface, wringing out the cloth. Lucifer raised an eyebrow, but did as told, pushing his feet back so his height was lowered.

"You know, Detective, I really thought I would have you bent over, but I'll gladly accept you bending me over, too" he said, words rolling off his tongue and he pulled his shoulders back.

"Shut up," Chloe whispered, slapping his arm lightly. She couldn't hide the smile on her face as she started to gently pat at the cut, starting at the top. She tried to ignore the scars, but remembering his reaction kept them in her direct thoughts. She absently wiped away the blood, cleaning the fresh wound while staring directly at the damaged skin. Lucifer remained still and Chloe knew having do go over the scars was making him self-conscious. His body stiffened every time the cloth went over a scar, but he didn't stop her.

Once she was satisfied that his cut was clean, all remnants of blood staining the cloth and water, she placed the rag in the bowl, her wet hands hovering over his back. She inhaled as she placed them on skin unaffected by scars or the new cut, feeling his body tense and relax. "All good, Detective?" he asked her tentatively. His hands moved slightly on top of the piano, but he remained still. Chloe let her hands move closer to her destination, moving slowly with the lightest of touches. Once she had both hands barely resting over his scars she felt him start to stand up, but she placed a small amount of pressure on him and he returned to his original position.

"Let me, please," she whispered, stepping even closer to him. She wasn't sure what she was doing, or why she felt compelled to provide a comfort he so obviously needed.

"Why?" he questioned, his voice barely audible. He sounded conflicted, but he wasn't moving. She hoped she wasn't forcing anything on him, but maybe it was something he needed without realizing it.

"Shhh," she comforted softly, pressing her body lightly against his, her hands moving to caress the marred skin, letting her fingertips trace their topography. He could feel her breath against the center of his back, a warm, humid embrace. He could tell she was tentative, as well, both treading unsure waters. He tried to relax himself, but when she pressed her body against his, her soft curves molding into his hard planes, he had to hold back the moan begging to escape.

Following her body, and not her mind, she leaned forward the few more inches needed to press her lips to the center of his spine, her nose barely touching his skin. She heard him gasp, his entire body melting under her small sign of affection. She brushed her lips across his skin, placing another gentle kiss to one scar, then moving over to the other. She could feel as his torso expanded with a large breath and he released it shakily. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close as she let her tongue snake out and lick along the edge of his damaged flesh as if trying to soothe it.

Lucifer turned in her arms, forcing her to back away slightly. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, wondering if she had pushed the boundaries too far. Her hands remained on his hips, her mouth slightly parted and she held her breath, waiting for whatever he had to say. He didn't try to say anything, he just stood there, an expression between shock and awe on his handsome face.

He lifted his hands slowly, cupping her face, his palms resting along her jawline. His thumb traced along her bottom lip, looking at the delicate flesh that graced his skin with its touch. "No one has ever touched me like that before," he admitted, wetting his lips, his eyes going between hers and her lips.

"Like what?" she asked, exhaling the breath she had been holding. He wasn't mad at her, in fact, he seemed completely in awe of her.

"Gently, affectionately," he replied, bending his head down to hover his lips over hers. She could feel his breath against her and smell the whiskey they had been sipping on. She tilted her face up, pressing her lips against his tenderly. He froze for only a second before returning the kiss, sighing into her mouth in relief. Chloe lifted her arms, wrapping them around his neck, deepening the kiss and pulling him down closer to her.

Lucifer moved his hands lower, dragging them over her body to land behind her thighs, pulling her up into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. Chloe gasped softly as he drug his teeth across the line of her jaw. He moved them away from the piano, walking steadily towards the leather couch. Once there, he set her back down on the ground, kissing her neck as his fingers played along the button of her jeans.

"Do you want more, Detective?" he asked, pulling himself back slightly to whisper into her ear, lips tickling along the shell.

Chloe fought the urge to groan by grabbing the top of his pants and pulling his hips roughly against hers. "Yes," she answered breathily. Fast and smooth, his fingers made quick work of the button and zipper of her jeans, grabbing the sides of the material and peeling them down her legs. Chloe kicks out of them as she pulls her shirt over her head. She didn't have time to bring her arms back down before Lucifer dove down towards her chest, his mouth leaving wet kisses along her collarbones and her sternum.

Breathing heavily, she reached back behind her and unclasped her bra, letting the straps slide down her arms and the contraption fall to the ground. Lucifer paused for a second, taking in the sight of her bare breasts. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he took one of her pert nipples into his mouth, his hand grabbing the other and squeezing. Chloe's head fell back as her hands carded through his hair, scratching his scalp, earning her a moan. He switched his hand and mouth, giving each breast the same treatment as the other. He pushed her back, allowing her to fall to the couch, one of his legs between hers, the other holding him up on the ground.

Lucifer's hands fell down to her hips as he brought his mouth back to hers, tasting every inch of her mouth that he could. She moaned as he ground his leg into her center, pushing her down with his grip on her hips. She rolled her hips against him, loving the way his fingers dug into her flesh and bones. She sucked in air against his lips as his thigh found a perfect rhythm against her clit, her underwear were completely soaked and she knew she had to be ruining his pants. He groaned against her chin before standing up, practically ripping off his belt and shedding his pants as fast as he could.

He watched her as he fell to his knees in front of her, pushing her legs up and together so he could pull her underwear up her raised legs and tossing the scrap of fabric to the side. With her legs up, he ran his hands down the back of them, massaging her calves and thighs before squeezing her ass and pushing her legs apart. His mouth fell open at the sight of her bare in front of him, looking all the starved man before a feast as he felt. She placed a finger in her mouth as she watched him plant kisses down her stomach before attaching his mouth where she needed him most.

Her hips bucked up as his tongue licked through her folds, sucking at her flesh perfectly. She gasped loudly, the hand at her mouth slowly moving down to cup her own breast, her other hand resting on the top of his shoulder. "You taste as good as I thought you would," he murmured into her, his hands gripping her inner thighs as he continued to feast at her center. She loved hearing him talk like that, his voice low and thick with arousal; it only brought her closer to the edge. He let his tongue flick along her clit and kept it here as he felt her legs start to shake under his hands. He held her down, even as she pulled at his hair hard before she was shoved over the cliff by his tongue pressing against her and circling her swollen clit.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed as her eyes slammed shut and her mouth fell open, her hips moving on their own accord against his face, the vibrations from his growls extending her orgasm by a few seconds. She couldn't help the giggle of ecstasy that escaped her lips as she pulled him up to kiss him feverishly. She panted into his mouth, enjoying the taste of herself all over his lips, tongue and chin.

She could feel his hard length pressing into her thigh, so she reached down and grabbed it roughly, squeezing and massaging up and down. Lucifer groaned loudly, pressing her forehead against hers, holding her gaze even as close as they were. "I need it," she whispered to him, her eyes turning large and round as she stared into his soul. Her words earned her another moan as his eyes fluttered closed before opening and staring at her with determination.

"How do you want me to take you, Detective?" he asked, thrusting into her hand as she continued to stroke him. He loved the way her hand wrapped around his cock, the other tracing small patterns into the top of his shoulder.

She felt small underneath him, in the best way possible, and she loved how heavy and hard he felt in her hand. She wanted all of him, in every way possible. She needed it more than she thought she did. Sleeping with him was not her intention when coming to Lux, but she was pleasantly surprised with the outcome of the evening. She considered his question, continuing to stroke him in the process because she loved the way he would shudder over her.

She wanted to feel his weight, to feel every inch of him slide into her, pushing her into the couch. "I want you to take me slow and hard. Make me feel all of it," she answered, stilling her hand and gliding him through her wet folds. He groaned in response, repositioning them so that he was nestled between her legs, her thighs pressing into his sides. For effect, he lowered his arms and placed the backs of her knees into the crooks of his elbows, holding her legs up while freeing his hips of any restriction.

He leaned back, wanting to watch her face as he slowly pushed his cock inside of her, dragging out the process as long as he could until he bottomed out. Her mouth opened wide and she struggled to hold her eyes open but wanted to see what he looked like as he filled her completely. He rested on his elbows, his hands going to the top of her head and holding her in place as he pulled out and slid back in, deliciously slow. The burn of him stretching her walls was glorious and she reveled in every inch he gave.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his back, pulling away slightly when she felt the open wound, silently scolding herself for forgetting. If Lucifer had been pained by her touch, he didn't show it, so she continued to hold onto him, but lightened her grasp on his back. She could still feel his scars, muscle working under the rough flesh and she wondered how anyone could do that to someone so beautiful. His haunted past, whatever it may be, was a part of him, and while she wished he hadn't had to go through so much emotional and physical pain, she knew it was what made him the man he was. A man so emotionally damaged he felt undeserving of any affection anyone could give him. He buried himself in meaningless encounters so he never had to endure the sting of rejection. Not again.

She cried out as he pressed himself harder into her, his hips grinding into hers, their torsos sliding against each other. His mouth found hers and he kissed her deeply as he continued to roll his hips in and out in a measured, strong pace. He moved his arms so that her legs could rest around his hips, pinning her hands above her head with one hand, his other slide down her face, pulling her bottom lip as it rested along her throat. He looked deeply into her eyes, his pace never faltering as he waited for her approval. She nodded her head, licking her lips and waiting as the grip around her throat tightened slightly. She groaned at the sensation of pressure around her neck sent a jolt of pressure down into other areas. He knew _exactly_ what she needed, and she was so grateful for it.

"That's it, Chloe," he praised, her name sounding entirely too sexual coming out of his mouth. She adored the way he said her name, reveling in the way never saying made him saying it, in this moment, more profound. "Cum for me, let yourself fall with me deep inside you, squeezing my cock until I cum for you."

She had to give it to him, the man had a way with words. She wrapped a hand around his wrist by her throat, urging him to squeeze just a little harder, her other hand landed on his hip, her fingers splayed over his lower stomach. He growled at her touch, doing everything she urged him to do, quickening his pace, slamming into her harder and harder until he felt her clamp down around him, her voice a mere gasp as she breathed out his name in exaltation.

He let go of her neck only when he felt her come down from the high, pressing his body against hers and letting her hands grab at his back. He still held her hands over her head, the other held her hip steady as he rode her out, seeking his own release. The intensity in his gaze was something she had never expected. He wasn't just looking at her, watching her take him in, but he was looking into her, touching and tasting her soul in ways she could have never imagined.

The way his face loosened, eyes falling half-shut and his jaw going slack, allowing those amazing lips to part, was her cue for his approaching release. She reached up and caressed the side of his face, her thumb tracing along his bottom lip. The way he leaned into her touch was almost heartbreaking, as if he were praying for it to never stop. He closed his eyes for a second, taking in the gentle sensation, and his tongue pressing along the pad of her thumb. "I want to feel you cum deep inside me," she urged him, pulling his face down and capturing his lips with hers.

He moaned against her lips, hot breath enveloping her soft as his movements became goal-oriented. She loved the groans and deep sounds that came out of his mouth and against her skin, the way his hips pressed into her and he buried his cock inside her as deep as he could. The grip on her hip grew stronger as his movements slowed, but the pressure only increasing, and he poured himself into her with everything he had. He was absolutely beautiful when he came; his head falling forward, his expressions relaxing, and the way he just barely bit his bottom lip. It was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. And the sounds…. Don't even get her started.

Lucifer released her hands and wrapped his arms around her back, kissing her and pulling her closer to him. He slid to her side, one arm resting under her neck, the other holding on to her side. He didn't say anything, and she didn't try to fill the silence, either. They just laid there, listening to each other breathe, soaking up all of the post-coital feelings and hormones until they felt like they could move. She turned to face him, huddled close on the couch, and looked into his eyes. There was no smugness, no arrogance of finally getting what he said he would. He was just there, happy to be in her company. She knew, at that moment, that nothing would change. After all, the worry of anything affecting their partnership had been what kept her away from him.

His complete and utter acceptance of her, his willingness to enjoy being with her, and his complete devotion to their partnership, in any capacity she wished, gave her hope. If one night is all they had between them, on an emotional level, so be it. He would never leave even if she didn't want more. They could trust each other, and that was a rare luxury these days.

Chloe noticed his features softer than she had ever seen them. He looked vulnerable and that made her remember the scars and fresh wound on his back; new over old. She caressed his cheek again, noticing the way he stiffened, a confused look on his face, before she kissed him. His tension melted instantly and she felt his warm arms wrap around her. She stayed like that for a while, just soaking up everything that was him. Everything would be okay. They would be okay.

* * *

**A/N: **How was that? I hope it was nice and sweet for you :) Leave a review if you feel inclined! Until next time, dark ones...


End file.
